


In Screaming Color

by awesomeaislin



Series: Post Finale Resolutions [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resolution, because you know the finale kind of made me depressed, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy is finale divorced, and she couldn't be happier. What is the obvious next step? To get married all over again of course. Third one in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!! I wrote this because I just kind of felt I needed it. It kind of made me happier. Let me know what you think  
> \--Aislin

When the divorce is finally official, she celebrates more than she has ever celebrated anything else because now it’s over. Hiding from the past never helped relieve the pain of it all, but confronting the it is really making her feel good right now. She’s done with him. It’s official, and he can’t get her again because she’s Toby’s, but then again she was always really Toby’s no matter what the official documents said.

Now they could get married. Things weren’t the same as they used to be. Toby is more cynical now than he ever was before she shattered him by saying no, and she’s the one who has to make the effort to be loving and comforting. Maybe this will make everything go back to normal. Maybe they can forget. Maybe they can move on.

She rushes over to his apartment as soon as she is free. She has plans of picking the lock to his apartment door and telling him the amazing news over bottles of beer. And he would smile at her, and she would feel the butterflies she always felt when he did that, and they would be happy.

But she stops herself when she gets to the door. She realizes she has a much better idea of what she can do. She walks back down the stairs carefully. She gets back in her truck, and pulls a hexnut she’s pretty sure will fit his finger out of the toolbox she keeps on the passenger side. 

She plays with it for a few minutes before starting the car. She arrives at her destination, the beach they had their second kiss at only months before, and pulls out her phone. He picks up on the first ring almost like he was waiting for her to call. 

“Hey, Doc,” She grins into the phone.

“Hey, sugar plum,” He chuckles. 

“You wanna hang out with me?” She asks eagerly.

“Well, I mean I’m standing inside your apartment with a six pack, so clearly I do,” He laughs. “Sweetheart, where you at?”

“Do you remember Christmas?” She continues.

“I didn’t get that drunk, my love,” He dismisses. “Yes, I remember my Christmas Miracle.”

“I’m at our beach,” She sits down on the checkered blanket she’s just finished placing on the ground. She plays with it’s tassels in an effort to distract herself from what she knows is going to happen.

“I’m coming,” Toby decides quickly. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.” He hangs up before she gets a chance to respond.

She’s watching the waves crash when he arrives. He attempts to sneak up on her and scare, but she evidently heard his car come in. He still wraps his arms around her small figure and let her cuddle into him. 

“I missed you,” He laments into her ear. She shivers involuntarily. He lies down pulling her with him. 

“We saw each other like four hours ago, Toby,” She tries to laugh.

“Is something wrong, Happy?” He’s worried she’s going to give him more bad news. That, at the end of the night, she’ll be back in her apartment crying, or at least extremely upset, and he’ll be drinking enough to make his liver want to quit it’s job.

“No,” She shook her head insistently. “Nothing is wrong. Actually, I got some really good news a little while ago. You’re the first person I’m telling.”

“Happy?” He lifted his head so he could get a better look at her.

“Look, I know this is nowhere as elaborate as what you tried to give me, but I don’t want to wait, and I’m finally free, and I mean I’ve been married for the last how ever many years, and now I’m not, but-”

“The divorce is official?” He interrupts.

“Shut up and let me finish, dummy,” She rolls her eyes. 

“Alright, go ahead, Sugar Plum,” He smiles. 

“I...well...I.” She stutters. It’s out of character for her. She never trips over her own words. She always knows exactly how to tell people what she wants. 

“Wow, is the great Happy Quinn tripping over her words because of little old me,” He grins at her. 

“You’re not little,” She corrects. “You’re six feet tall. And you’re not old because that would be super gross.”

“I’d like to point out that you were married to a guy older than me like five hours ago,” He chuckles. She quiets down and looks away for a minute. “Sorry, bad joke, sweetheart. Continue.”

“I think I lost my train of thought,” She buries her face into his chest, and, even though this whole thing should be awkward and embarrassing, she’s smiling.

“Then, I’d like to ask you something again,” He runs his hands through her curls, but settles with his hand on the back of her head.

“No, shush, don’t be a dumbass,” She snaps. “Look, I got you a hexnut for a ring, so will you marry me or not, moron?”

“I am just so touched by your sentimentality,” He laughs. She shoots him a glare. “Course I’ll marry you, honey bear.” He pulls her, so that she’s lying on top of him. “Are you sure you want to get married again so soon? Don’t you want to celebrate your newfound freedom?” He teases.

“I am celebrating my freedom.” She grabs the sides of his face, and kisses him passionately. 

He pulls away momentarily smirk at her, “I think you can celebrate harder than that.”

“Oh, yeah?” She presses another quick kiss to his lips, and his hands grip the her waist slightly harder. “Because I think I’m doing a pretty good job of it.”

“I’m not sure I want to marry someone who settles for pretty good,” He taunts. 

“Really now?” She questions.

“Mmhmm,” He sighs.

“Well, I’ll just have to fix that then.”

“You definitely should.”


End file.
